


Исполнитель

by blackfilm



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfilm/pseuds/blackfilm
Summary: Козо Фуюцки — ближайший соратник Гендо Икари, но отношения между ними никогда не складывались просто.(автор пытался в пьесу от всей души, получилось не оч)





	Исполнитель

  
  


«My heart was light and joyful in my work, because the decisions were not mine»

Адольф Эйхман

  
  
  
Сцена 1.

_Коридор Nerv в бело-бирюзовой гамме. По коридору прямо на нас идет мужчина в годах, подтянутый, седовласый, в темной униформе Nerv. Это КОЗО ФУЮЦКИ, заместитель командующего. Он направляется к лифту, но как только он равняется с одним из отсеков, оттуда раздается приглушенный звон. Фуюцки застывает как вкопанный._

_Слабый свет разгорается в отсеке, расположенном на правой стороне сцены. Пока что мы не можем разобрать, что там находится, кроме смутной человеческой фигуры на полу._

_Фуюцки прислушивается, пытаясь определить, откуда был звук. При повторном шуме не колеблясь достает свой пропуск и открывает дверь. Она с легким шелестом отъезжает в сторону. Фуюцки шагает внутрь._

**ФУЮЦКИ:** ...командующий Икари.

_Мужчина начинает резко шевелиться, пытается то ли вскочить на ноги, то ли развернуться, чуть не падает. Снова поднимается, теперь тверже, и держится за край стола. Это ГЕНДО ИКАРИ, без кителя и в растрепанном виде._

_Сначала кажется, что он собирается выгнать Фуюцки, но потом он вяло машет рукой и опускается на стул рядом._

_Лицо Фуюцки выражает легкую неприязнь._

**ФУЮЦКИ:** Вы решили, что продуктивнее будет устраивать загулы прямо на рабочем месте? Это может отразиться на субординации.

_Фуюцки находит выключатель, зажигает яркий свет. Гендо ругается сквозь зубы, жестом показывает выключить. Фуюцки выключает._

**ГЕНДО:** Она отвергла меня.

_Фуюцки сцепляет руки за спиной. Его выправка безукоризненна._

**ГЕНДО:** Я все еще не понимаю, почему.

 **ФУЮЦКИ:** И это повод раздражать Seele? Вы опять рискуете, Икари. Я заметил вашу ничем не оправданную браваду еще с того случая с нулевой-берсерком. У вас словно бы отсутствует инстинкт самосохранения.

 **ГЕНДО:** _(усмехается)_ Вот только не надо притворяться, Фуюцки. Скажите честно: вы были бы рады, если бы я сдох. Столько проблем бы решилось, хм?

 **ФУЮЦКИ:** Нет.

_Гендо недоверчиво смотрит на него._

**ФУЮЦКИ:** Я не радуюсь ничьей смерти.

 **ФУЮЦКИ:** Смерть каждого человека умаляет и меня, ибо я един со всем человечеством. 

**ГЕНДО:** ...

 **ФУЮЦКИ:** _(внезапно смущенный)_ Это цитата.

 **ГЕНДО:** Поэзия — глупость. Люди придумали поэзию, чтобы забыть о тьме за порогом их хилых жилищ.

 **ФУЮЦКИ:** Не все могут смотреть тьме в лицо.

_Он окидывает взглядом помещение._

**ФУЮЦКИ:** А некоторые... прячутся во тьме сами.

 **ГЕНДО:** Трусы живут дольше, так ты сказал тогда? _(короткий смешок)_ Это правда. Я точно буду последним, кто выживет... последним трусом.

 **ГЕНДО:** Неужели все так закончится, а? Все годы… ради одного момента… все прятки и усилия… все, абсолютно все… такая бессмыслица…

_Речь становится невнятной, его клонит в сон. Гендо салютует Фуюцки бутылкой, потом роняет ее, та звенит. Плюнув на бутылку, Гендо частично ложится на стол, вытягивает руку. Он без обычных перчаток, и Фуюцки видит ожоговые рубцы на его руках. Он смотрит на них со странным выражением на лице._

**ФУЮЦКИ:** Вы проводите с ней слишком много времени. Совместные ужины — это излишество, особенно в условиях повышенного внимания Seele.

 **ГЕНДО:** Он ненавидит меня, Фуюцки... Она тоже... _(Фуюцки благоразумно не спрашивает, кто именно)_ Рей — единственная, кто еще не разочаровался во мне. Но в этом нет греха. Я обещаю.

_Он качает головой._

**ГЕНДО:** Ты бы не хотел быть на моем месте, поверь.

_На лице Фуюцки то ли отрешенность, то ли неудовольствие, как будто он хотел бы сейчас оказаться в другом месте._

**ГЕНДО:** У тебя есть кто-то?

 **ФУЮЦКИ:** Что вы имеете в виду?

 **ГЕНДО:** Любовница?

 **ФУЮЦКИ:** Командующий, я полагаю, что нам не стоит сейчас вести этот разговор.

 **ГЕНДО:** Фуюцки, постой. _(удерживает Фуюцки за рукав; тот застывает, не зная, как реагировать)_

 **ГЕНДО:** Все нормально... Юи бы не возражала.

 **ФУЮЦКИ:** Что?

 **ГЕНДО:** Она не возражала бы. Даже насчет Акаги...

 **ГЕНДО:** В самом начале она уже знала про Акаги, догадывалась — я уверен.

 **ФУЮЦКИ:** О, избавьте меня от подробностей ваших отношений с женщинами, Икари. _(брезгливо)_

_Он отцепляет руку Гендо._

**ФУЮЦКИ:** Я не ваш друг. Помните?

 **ГЕНДО:** Да, вы не друг. Вы просто помогаете мне.

 **ФУЮЦКИ:** По мере возможности.

_Он делает шаг в сторону и поворачивается к Гендо спиной. Гендо смотрит на него какое-то время, потом принимается рассматривать свои ожоги._

**ГЕНДО:** _(задумчиво)_ Человеческое тело — довольно бессмысленная вещь. И очень хрупкая. Сознание гиганта, заключенное в крошечную скорлупку. 

**ГЕНДО:** Золоченый орех.

 **ФУЮЦКИ:** А вы бы предпочли быть одним из _них_?

 **ГЕНДО:** Нет, для этого я слишком привязан к представлению о себе как о человеке... нелепая сентиментальность.

 **ФУЮЦКИ:** Возможно, следующие поколения будут свободнее в своих притязаниях на бессмертие.

 **ГЕНДО:** Ваша вера в человечество, Фуюцки, делает из вас опасного революционера.

_Фуюцки кривит губы в улыбке._

**ГЕНДО:** Я рад, что вы вернулись.

_Фуюцки поворачивается и они смотрят друг на друга._

**ФУЮЦКИ:** Я рад, что вернулся.

_Затемнение._

 

Сцена 2.

_Сцена пуста. В центре ее освещенный ФУЮЦКИ, рядом со стулом, одной рукой опирается на его спинку. Он погружен в размышления._

**ФУЮЦКИ:** _(после паузы)_ Я находил его отталкивающим, его методы — неприемлемыми. Тем не менее, я стал его помощником.

 **ФУЮЦКИ:** Я считал, что выбираю меньшее из двух зол.

 **ФУЮЦКИ:** Все это… не так просто. Всю жизнь ты живешь с сознанием ответственности за себя, за те решения, что ты принимаешь… Но подчас последствия… 

_Он не находит слов и замолкает. Затем продолжает._

**ФУЮЦКИ:** В какой-то момент я действительно был уверен, что уничтожу его — и то, что он представлял. Или погибну, пытаясь. Я был к этому готов. Но он взял меня за руку, как ребенка, и показал мне мир, где чудо было возможно.

 **ФУЮЦКИ:** Вы, вероятно, не совсем понимаете, о чем я. Но для ученого это самое большое искушение — не деньги, не почести, не любовь. Запретное знание. Возможность чуда.

 **ФУЮЦКИ:** Возможность бога.

 **ФУЮЦКИ:** Еще двенадцать лет назад он прекрасно знал, как заставить меня сделать то, что ему нужно. Ему было достаточно просто попросить. Я ничем не отличался от доктора Акаги, мы все были — нет, не влюблены в него, конечно, но находились под странным влиянием, которое оказывал этот человек. Его неуклонная решимость, его целеустремленность привлекала. Именно он был магнетическим центром нашей организации. Он казался нам последним романтиком, принявшим на плечи всю тяжесть мира, Прометеем, дерзнувшим бросить вызов богам.

 **ФУЮЦКИ:** _(усмехается)_ Ирония, да? Тот самый человек, что разрушит мир.

_Долгая пауза._

**ФУЮЦКИ:** _(внезапно)_ Его вообще крайне сложно любить. Не знаю, как она…

_Обрывает себя, отпускает спинку стула, шагает назад в темноту; свет гаснет._

 

Сцена 3. 

_Сцена практически пуста. Есть только тускло освещенный Фуюцки на стуле в полукруге темных прямоугольных монолитов. Его руки скованы за спиной, ему видимо неудобно, но он держится с достоинством. Заметно, что силы его на исходе — периодически он опускает голову и оседает на стуле._

_Монолитов семь, на их «лицевой» поверхности порядковые номера — 01, 02, 03. Высотой примерно два метра. За каждым из них человек в черном, их лиц не видно, слышны только их искаженные голоса._

**SEELE 01:** Не буду лгать: лично я бы предпочел встретиться с вами при других обстоятельствах, Фуюцки. Вы мне симпатичны — чего не скажешь о Гендо.

 **SEELE 02:** Но после последних событий с Евой-01 у нас просто не оставалось выбора. Объясните, каким образом двигатель S2 попал в ее распоряжение?

 **ФУЮЦКИ:** Это произошло по чистой случайности. Как вы знаете, Ева представляет собой живой организм, и хотя мы прикладываем все возможные усилия по ее контролю, никогда нельзя до конца исключить вероятность неповиновения. Таков неизбежный риск нашей работы. 

**SEELE 01:** Конечно, это была очень своевременная случайность…

 **ФУЮЦКИ:** Вы меня в чем-то обвиняете? У меня просто складывается такое впечатление. _(хрустит запястьями)_

 **SEELE 01:** Вас? Нет, ни в коем случае. Но мы хотели бы узнать больше о Гендо Икари и его методах.

 **ФУЮЦКИ:** Не уверен, что смогу вам помочь. Мы не то чтобы близкие друзья.

 **SEELE 03:** Гендо Икари в свое время охарактеризовал вас как «хорошего человека». Каково вообще хорошему человеку работать с тем, кто несет ответственность за Второй Удар?

 **SEELE 01:** Вы знаете о Втором Ударе больше, чем кто-либо в Nerv, не так ли, профессор?

 **ФУЮЦКИ:** _(с отсутствующим видом)_ Я знаю достаточно.

 **SEELE 01:** Тогда вы должны знать, что только по чистой случайности вы не оказались там, вместе с экспедицией Кацураги.

 **SEELE 03:** Он бы не колебался использовать и вас. Он очень… практичный человек.

 **ФУЮЦКИ:** Вероятно, поэтому вы выбрали его в качестве руководителя Nerv.

 **SEELE 07:** Это становится несколько утомительным, вам не кажется?

 **SEELE 01:** Действительно. К сожалению, мы не располагаем таким уж большим объемом времени, господин Фуюцки.

 **SEELE 01:** Поэтому мы покажем вам масштаб всей картины, — ведь пока что вы видели только отдельные детали.

 **ФУЮЦКИ:** Будьте так любезны.

 **SEELE 01:** На момент встречи с Гендо Икари вы были преподавателем в Киотском университете, так?

_Фуюцки кивает._

**SEELE 01:** Вы преподавали мета-биолигию

 **ФУЮЦКИ:** Да. На тот момент она была относительно новой наукой.

 **SEELE 01:** И вы были одним из немногих специалистов.

 **ФУЮЦКИ:** Тогда не было и большой потребности в таких специалистах. 

**SEELE 01:** Юи Икари. Кто был инициатором вашей встречи, вы или она?

 **ФУЮЦКИ:** Я уже не помню. Кажется, ее работу мне рекомендовал кто-то из коллег.

 **SEELE 01:** Как думаете, на тот момент она уже встречалась с Гендо Икари?

 **ФУЮЦКИ:** У меня нет привычки следить за личной жизнью студентов.

 **SEELE 01:** Разумеется. Вы человек высоких моральных качеств.

_Фуюцки никак не реагирует._

**SEELE 01:** Как вы познакомились с Гендо?

 **ФУЮЦКИ:** Через Юи. Она упоминала его как своего жениха.

 **SEELE 01:** А еще она упоминала ваше имя — в разговорах с ним?

 **ФУЮЦКИ:** Это утверждение?

 **SEELE 01:** Это информация к размышлению.

 **ФУЮЦКИ:** Не вижу, куда вы клоните.

 **SEELE 01:** Скоро увидите. Итак, профессор редкой науки мета-биологии сводит случайное знакомство с Гендо Икари — молодым человеком, заинтересованным данной научной областью. Но на дворе двухтысячный год, год страшной катастрофы, и ваши пути расходятся. Так?

 **ФУЮЦКИ:** Все верно.

 **SEELE 01:** Затем неизвестным образом вы попадаете в список участников исследовательской экспедиции ООН две тысячи второго года. Там вы вновь встречаете вашего бывшего студента.

 **ФУЮЦКИ:** Это была неожиданная встреча.

 **SEELE 01:** После в ваши руки попадает некая секретная информация. Как она к вам попала, не напомните?

 **ФУЮЦКИ:** Ее прислали по почте.

 **SEELE 01:** Аноним! В наше время много анонимных доброжелателей, правда?

 **ФУЮЦКИ:** Вы хотите сказать, я знаю отправителя?

 **SEELE 01:** Возможно, это тот же человек, кто смог включить вас в список.

 **ФУЮЦКИ:** Я думал, список составлялся исходя из квалификации участников.

 **SEELE 01:** Куда вы пошли с этой новой информацией, Фуюцки?

 **ФУЮЦКИ:** Я обратился к тому, кого знал — к Гендо Икари.

 **SEELE 01:** И кто был замешан во Втором Ударе.

 **ФУЮЦКИ:** На тот момент я не был уверен в этом на сто процентов. И хотел разобраться.

 **SEELE 01:** Вы разобрались так хорошо, что оказались в Gehirn, бок о бок с Икари.

 **ФУЮЦКИ:** На тот момент это было здравое решение. Мне дали понять, что обнародование информации об Ударе не в моих интересах, а в данной научной организации мой опыт был бы крайне полезен.

 **SEELE 01:** Целая _цепь_ событий, профессор Фуюцки. И вы догадываетесь, кто на конце этой цепи?

 **ФУЮЦКИ:** Вы ссылаетесь на нехватку времени, а сами продолжаете говорить загадками.

 **SEELE 02:** Как вы стали заместителем Гендо?

 **ФУЮЦКИ:** Вероятно, командующему Икари нужен был кто-то, на кого он мог положиться.

 **SEELE 02:** Или кто-то, на кого он мог взвалить часть груза ответственности.

 **ФУЮЦКИ:** Работа в Nerv — большая честь для меня. Я совсем не ощущаю груза.

 **SEELE 07:** _(зло)_ Этот старый болван совершенно бесполезен! 

**SEELE 01:** Не будем делать поспешных выводов.

 **SEELE 07:** Почему бы не сказать просто: вы покойник, Фуюцки! Вы все равно что мертвец, и Гендо плевать, где вы и что…

 **SEELE 01:** Прекратите.

_Фуюцки едва заметно усмехается._

**SEELE 01:** Вас что-то развеселило?

 **ФУЮЦКИ:** _(после паузы)_ Вы похитили меня.

 **SEELE 01:** Поясните?

 **ФУЮЦКИ:** Вы похитили меня среди бела дня. Но почему? Неужели он отказался бы меня просто отдать?

 **SEELE 01:** ...

 **ФУЮЦКИ:** _(растягивает губы в тонкую линию улыбки)_ А теперь катитесь к черту. 

**SEELE 01:** Какой прекрасный образец личной преданности.

 **SEELE 03:** Жаль, что некому его засвидетельствовать.

 **SEELE 02:** И все-таки, зачем вы упорствуете, Фуюцки?

 **ФУЮЦКИ:** _(в сторону)_ Я мог сказать им, почему. Но что бы это изменило? Они бы все равно ничего не поняли, потому что для них отдельная личность не представляла ни малейшей ценности. Люди были для них не более чем муравьями под увеличительным стеклом, и я порядком устал от их высокомерной подслеповатости.

_Он освобождает руки и встает со стула одним движением, наручники падают на пол. Seele безмолвствуют. Фуюцки разворачивается лицом к зрителям, как в сцене 2, и кладет руку на спинку стула._

**ФУЮЦКИ:** Ответ был очень прост. Когда-то я пообещал одному человеку... что всегда буду заботиться о Гендо Икари.

 **ФУЮЦКИ:** В конечном счете я заботился о нем не ради него. И, может быть, даже не ради нее. Мне кажется, я заботился о нем ради своей собственной души. Я хотел продолжать думать о себе как… о хорошем человеке.

 **ФУЮЦКИ:** Да, это может показаться смешным: мета-биолог рассуждает о душе. Мы, кто препарирует души, кто знает их химический состав… Мы можем соединить душу с безвольным телом. Мы можем расщепить ее на части… Вдохнуть в прах и заставить повиноваться нашим указаниям. Но мы все еще ничего не знаем о самих себе.

 **ФУЮЦКИ:** Иногда мне кажется: я не вполне знал, кто я такой, пока не встретил его. Я не вполне представлял, на что способен. На что в принципе способен человек.

 **ФУЮЦКИ:** Может быть, она поймала меня в ловушку. Юи, я имею в виду. Может быть, она знала, что Икари повлияет на меня, но не стала предупреждать. Может быть… она догадывалась о слабости моей воли.

_Он смотрит куда-то в пустоту._

**ФУЮЦКИ:** В какой-то момент — я не знаю, когда — он перестал меня ужасать, а три миллиарда человеческих жизней стали просто абстракцией. Статистикой.

 **ФУЮЦКИ:** Это довольно-таки чудовищно, если задуматься. Но я не задумывался. Это очень легко, на самом деле — не задумываться. Нужно только постоянно двигаться вперед… и еще нужен человек, который будет отдавать приказы.

 **ФУЮЦКИ:** И тогда наступит момент, когда вам уже будет страшно оглянуться назад. Когда вы не сможете оглянуться назад. Вы когда-нибудь переходили ручей по мокрому бревну? Чувство очень похоже.

 **ФУЮЦКИ:** Мы были так крепко спаяны, что я разделил бы его судьбу в любом случае. Но я мог… я еще мог повлиять на судьбу мира. У меня еще оставалась надежда. Наша с Юи надежда.

 **ФУЮЦКИ:** Может быть, я не был тем хорошим человеком, кем всегда считал себя, но я действительно пытался помочь.

 **ФУЮЦКИ:** Я всегда хотел только помочь.

_Одинокая фигура на сцене._

_Затемнение._


End file.
